


Dead Silent Moments

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CHANGKI RISE YO, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, idk if this is fluff but maybe?, idk what to tag but i really like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: Changkyun's maybe silent most of the time, but he sees, he feels, and he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wkehfwhffbw f I LIKE THIS ONE BUT IT'S SHORT (just like this tinie couple lololol).

_Changkyun's maybe silent most of the time, but he sees, he feels, and he knows._

He **_sees_** Kihyun's efforts every morning. The way the older male rises up extra early to make breakfast and wake the other's up. He sees him struggling to balance the time in order for the rest of them not to get late for their appointment. He sees him hurrying to fix himself because he's running out of time, and he's kind enough to let his members get prepared first. He sees Kihyun walking towards him with an _evident tired eyes but still smiles anyway._

He **_feels_** Kihyun's genuine worry when someone from their group is sick. He feels Kihyun's tiredness when the older male sprawls on the couch and stares into the ceiling. He feels his anger when Kihyun suddenly stops talking in a middle of an argument. He feels Kihyun's heavy stare at the back of his head when the maknae is being held by the other members. He feels Kihyun's jealousy, way too easily.

He **_knows_** it. Changkyun knows Kihyun's growing feelings for him, every single day. He knows that the older male is fond of him. From the way he gets extra meat whenever they eat. To the way he kisses him on the forehead 'good night' every night. He knows when Kihyun had a nightmare the moment he slides under Changkyun's blanket and hugs him for dear life. He knows that Kihyun meant 'I love you' by just smiling at him. So he smiles back, with the _intent of saying 'I love you too'._

"Stop staring. It's annoying." Hyungwon said and it snapped Changkyun out of his train of thoughts. He mumbled a 'sorry' before standing up to look for his Kihyun.

He saw him scrolling through his iPad while laying on Changkyun's bed. The younger smiled, because Kihyun is wearing his shirt and sweatpants. He knows the older had missed him. He walks over and tapped Kihyun's legs. Kihyun knows what it meant so he scooted closer to the wall and let Changkyun lay beside him, head leaning against his own.

"I missed you." Kihyun said, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know." The younger answers.

They just lay there in silence.

Sometimes, nonverbal cues isn't so bad. Feelings isn't always proved by words. Because sometimes, actions matter.

Kihyun placed the tab beside the pillow and gently made his way into the younger's warm embrace. Positioning his head over Changkyun's beating heart. Trying to make melodies out of every beat. He hums while tracing small circles on the younger's shirt.

Changkyun, in return, runs his fingers slowly over Kihyun's soft and silky hair. He knows all too well how much Kihyun loves this gesture. He delicately presses his forefinger over Kihyun's hairline, passing the heart shaped one, following the pattern over and over until the younger can feel his lovers steady breathing, humming tones diminishes each second, hands stops tracing circles over his chest.

And then Changkyun smiles. Because this is how exactly Kihyun wanted before he drifts off to sleep.

Love also comes in the littlest detail. Brushing off an eyelash that had fallen over one's cheek. Wiping off the sweat that had made its way to their forehead. Holding their hands when the weather is freezing. Giving comforting smiles when the other is feeling down. Kissing their foreheads instead of their lips just to make things extra sweet.

**_Because love isn't all about 'I love you's' and kisses and making out._ **

It's about two people understanding each other in the absence of words. _Even in dead silent moments, they still connect._ Their hearts and minds still in sync.

That night, Kihyun and Changkyun fell asleep without any conversation. Just the feeling of overflowing love radiating from one's body to another. It's soothing. Comforting. _And falling in love all over again._


End file.
